


Frunzișul Elfilor

by deeacody



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeacody/pseuds/deeacody
Summary: O poveste ce urmează cursul firului narativ din îndrăgita serie Stăpânul Inelelor.





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolul 1

 

-Este o seara minunata.....   
-Este doar linistea dinaintea furtunii...   
Domnita Galagriel era la fel de mladioasa si blanda cu aceasi voce suava si dulce acelasi par moale curgandu-i agale pe umeri.Statea sprijinita pe un jilt la fereastra.Privea stelele unei nopti calme si tainice caruia nu-i putea intelege secretul.Ochii ei patrunzatori parca erau atintiti spre un necunoscut mai departe de astre.Parca citea in stele.   
-Ochii tai atotprevazatori vestesc furtuna?intreba Celeborn.   
-Nicicand nu va fi mereu soare.Iar norii au stat ascunsi prea mult timp.   
Apoi liniste.Totul era cufundat intr-o liniste nocturna,ucigatoare.De ce domnita vestea nori negri si furtuna cand raul fusese distrus acum cativa ani buni?De ce toti erau incordati,nelinistiti desi inelul fusese distrus?Povestea se incheiase?Asa pare.Dar nu era asa.   
Deodata portile s-au deschis cu zgomot si repeziciune.In camera a aparut un paj,un trimis de-al reginei.Nu orice regina.Regina Rohanului cea care era considerata cea mai "barbat" dintre femei cea care a luat locul lui Theoden care se odihneste acum in somnul cel de veci , domnita Eowyn.   
Solul era istovit si parea venit de la multe mile departare.Pana acum Galabriel nu observase insa acesta era sagetat in zona coastelor.Cazu in genunchi.Imediat in urma lui sosira cativa elfi la fel de surprinsi ca cei din camera:   
-Acest sol vine de departe!Desi l-am vazut ranit nu s-a lasat dus nicaieri pana nu v-a venit inainte.L-am zarit de departe dar nestiind daca e prieten sau dusman nu am tras in el.   
-Si bine ati facut!raspunse Lady Galabriel.Nu vedeti?Poarta pe piept blazonul reginei Rohanului!Eowyn ,prietena mea.Multumesc.   
-Dar acest sol?intreba unul dintre elfi.   
-Nu mai avem ce face.Poate am sa inteleg ce vroia sa imi transmita.Puteti pleca.   
Usile se inchisera la fel de repede cum au fost deschise.In incapere nu se mai auzea decat suflul zgomotos al persoanei ranite.In ochii lui Galabriel se citea o mahnire profunda.Parca stia ce va urma sa spuna solul.Dar in acelasi timp era nerabdatoare:   
-Graieste solule,de mai poti,vestea pe care ai fost trimis sa ne-o aduci!   
-Regina mi-a spus sa va comunic ca....raul s-a intors...Senegal!   
Atat.Si se prabusi.Parca rezistase atat doar ca sa rosteasca acest nume care transmitea frica,un sentiment sumbru.   
Fata lui Galabriel se preschimbase total .Ochii dulci si suavi erau acum invaluiti intr-o umbra de teama de neputinta care te facea si pe tine sa te simti slabit.Intreaga fata transmitea senzatii desfigurante chiar...terorizante.Parca ar fi fost captata de un mic obiect rotund scobit inauntru.Pana si Celeborn se cutremura cand o zari.Galabriel nu scoase o vorba. Se trase intr-o liniste de cosmar.   
Urmatoarea zi,Galabriel parea derutata .Celeborn nu o mai vazuse in seara trecuta.Avea fata palida.Ochii aproape impaienjeniti.Parca buzele nu mai simtisera un zambet de secole.Statuse in gradina toata noaptea:   
-Ai patit ceva?Te vad ingandurata.Ce te apasa?   
-Trebuie sa plecam in Rohan. Am o presimtire proasta.  
-Poate intamplarile de aseara.Si eu sunt tulburat.Nu am auzit nicicand de vrun Senegal.   
-Trebuie sa ai incredere.Totul se va lamuri curand.Tot ce stiu este ca trebuie sa plecam cat mai curand in Rohan.S-a intamplat ceva acolo.   
-Dar nu s-a dat nici o alarma ca ar avea nevoie de ajutor.   
-Nu stiu.   
-Vom pleca peste trei zile.   
Zilele de pregatire s-au scurs.Pana in Rohan era o calatorie lunga.Aveau sa plece Galabriel(care a tinut cu orice pret sa vina)Celeborn(care nu a cutezat sa o lase singura) si inca cateva trupe de ostasi.Galabriel se tot retragea in gradina sa.Era de neinteles.In sfarsit plecasera.Tot drumul Galabriel fusese retrasa si tainica.Nu vroia sa vorbeasca cu nimeni,nici cu sine.Vroia parca sa fuga de ceva de o unda de tristete care nu mai vroia sa o lase in pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O reîntâlnire cu personajele.

Ajunsera pe treptele Rohanului.Castelul era la fel de maret ca ultima data.Doar ca acum totul parea invaluit intr-o umbra de ceata.Indiferent daca priveai prin ochii impaienjeniti ai lui Galabriel fie prin altii.De la miazanoapte se ridicau nori negri si amenintatori vestind ploaie.Insa nu ploaie binefacatoare ,pe care o astepti ca sa-ti ajute recolta ci de care te temi ,de fulger. Deschisera usile cu repeziciune.In camera se gaseau pe un jilt Eowyn, Aragorn si Arwen.Toti pareau nervosi.Galabriel inainta si saluta.Eowyn o astepta. Aragorn imbatranise.Insa nu mult.Parul ii devenise cenusiu.Dar avea aceasi ochi patrunzatori si intelepti.Arwen nu se schimbase mai deloc.Parca era si mai inteleapta si trecuta prin viata.Dupa fetele lor Aragorn si Arwen primisera probabil aceasi solie ciudata.Nici chiar Aragorn nu stia cine e Senegal.Cand barbatii fusesera la razboi femeile nu statusera degeaba.Dar se pare ca statusera.Ca sa intelegeti voi da timpul inapoi pana la ultima batalie cu orcii.Acea in care Sauron a fost distrus.Galabriel,multumita oglinzii sale observase indeaproape un rau care avea sa iasa care atunci nu prezenta nici o primejdie.Se hotara sa mai astepte pana va fi sigura ca nu se va mai putea face nimic si ca isi va continua misia lasata de tatal sau.Dar isi dase seama ca nu mai era nimic de indreptat.Oglinda nu o mintise niciodata.Chiar incerca sa scape de el.Incerca sa il lase undeva cat sa nu mai creasca alaturi de acel tata.De ce tocmai el?In timpul domniei lui Sauron(atunci cand el era mai mult decat un ochi)si a aventurilor sale femeiesti a scapat un bebelus printre atatea maceluri.Si acum se parea ca in el renastea suflul tatalui sau,Sauron.Galabriel credea ca facuse tot ce trebuie.Nu a vrut nicicand sa ii faca vrun rau ci doar sa-l indeparteze ,sperand ca se va indrepta,insa singurul lucru pe care il facuse era sa il intoarca pe Senegal impotriva ei cand afland povestea tatalui sau sa afle si povestea sa. Aragorn si Celeborn fusesera incredibil de uimiti.Ei nu stiusera nicicand de asta.Ei fusesera in razboi.Cine ar fi crezut ca in timp ce ei se luptau cu raul suprem un alt rau mai mare era aproape gata sa apara fara nicio veste. Intorcandu-ne inapoi in prezent Eowyn ii povesti lui Galabriel cum ca trimise o trupa in Sud sa cerceteze.Insa nimeni nu se mai intoarse.Nu erau numerosi dar fusese cu adevarat un macel.Deodata Eowyn intinse mana.Tinea in aceasta un fel de blazon.Blazonul lui Sauron. -Am gasit asta in zona luptei.Oricine ar stii ce reprezinta. Galabriel se cutremura.Arwen pleca ochii: -Asa e.Stim ce inseamna.Nu trebuie sa o spui.Trebuie sa hotaram ce sa facem in continuare pentru siguranta regatelor noastre. -Nu avem ce face,raspunse Galabriel care inca nu isi ridica ochii de la pamant,nici nu stim unde este ascunzatoarea lui Senegal. -Galabriel are dreptate,interveni Aragorn,am lasat doua tronuri goale si doua regate neprotejate.Oricand Senegal ar putea ataca Valceaua Despicata.Trebuie sa fim acolo.Cel putin ne-am lamurit.Eu si Arwen vom pleca maine. Arwen il privi intrebator.Nu vroia sa plece.Dar stia ca are dreptate.Si Galabriel la fel. Eowyn le oferi camere de dormit.Ii lasa sa plece.La cateva zile dupa ce plecasera ,ajungand fiecare la casa lui observasera ca nu se intamplase nimic.Parca era de necrezut.Dupa atata liniste,atatea vesti noi si cutremuratoare in atat de putin timp. Galabriel se purta din ce in ce mai ciudat .Iesea in fiecare noapte singura in gradina. Alaturi de oglinda lui Elendil.Acea oglinda magica care arata lucrurile care au fost care sunt si cele care se poate...sa fie. Era din ce in ce mai palida.Mai supta.Manca din ce in ce mai putin.Celeborn era ingrijorat. Deasemenea era foarte distanta.Nu vorbea cu nimeni.Foarte rar si cu Celeborn.Statea inchisa in casa toata ziua si noaptea dormea in gradina.Insa dimineata parca nu dormise deloc.Ceva se intamplase cu ea. Intr-o seara Celeborn intra in gradina si o observa indeaproape.Aceasta privea in oglinda.Ochii ii straluceau.Niciodata nu o mai vazuse asa.Fata ii devenise aproape stravezie.Din oglinda i se revarsa pe chip o multime de culori ale noptii.Se apleca.Aproape ca atinse apa.Celeborn se ridica din tufisuri speriat la culme.Galabriel parea o zeita a adancurilor.Doi centimentri mai erau pana la apa.Lantul ei elfic cu incrustatii argintii iesi din haina.Acesta atinse apa.Ochii lui Galabriel nu mai scapatara.O unda de ura trecuse peste fata ei.Celeborn alerga spre ea.Parca o mana fluida apucase lantul.Il trase cu putere.Aproape o trase si pe ea.Dar lantul se rupse si cazu in bol.Galabriel cazu pe spate.Celeborn ajunse in dreptul ei.O ridica. Parea ca lesinase. Privind mai atent Celeborn zari pe suprafata oglinzi nimic altceva decat un ochi mare rosiatic fara gene plin de ura si razbunare.Se cutremura.In urmatoarea clipa ochiul disparu.Uimit Celeborn o duse pe Galabriel in casa si astepta sa se trezeasca.Stia ce rau imens se facuse.Lantul ei elfic fusese furat.Daca nu se va face ceva acest rau se va rasfrange mai tarziu peste toti elfii Padureni.Intreaga lor semintie era in pericol.


End file.
